voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
White Lion (character)
The White Lion (who was known as the Guardian) was the mysterious guardian spirit of the mystical realm of Oriande. It stands watch over the entrance - suitably located within a white hole - ready to attack anybody who dares to approach, except for those with ‘The Mark of the Chosen’. This is presumably a genetic trait passed down among Alteans that causes their markings to glow and permits them access to Oriande. In the episode "The White Lion", Allura and Lotor seek to enter Oriande to uncover the wisdom of ancient Altean alchemy. First the Castle of Lions, then Voltron attempt to enter the white hole, but are attacked by the looming, spectral head of the White Lion. Then, the Team notices that Allura's Altean markings are glowing, and that glowing purple marks have also appeared on Lotor's cheeks. Taking this to be a sign of permittance, the two 'Chosen' venture out into the white hole and are granted entry into Oriande. Inside, they find a heavenly pink land of crumbling marble structures. There, they encounter the real White Lion. He fights them separately, testing their willingness to kill and gauging their purity of spirit. Allura, who kneels and spreads her arms in submission, is deemed worthy. Lotor, who draws his sword and tries to kill the White Lion, is deemed unworthy. Allura transcends Oriande and learns the secrets of Quintessence manipulation. Additionally, the White Lion appears to have been the inspiration for the Voltron Lions, since King Alfor is believed to have ventured in search of Oriande and found the white hole. It was later captured and killed by Honerva, as she drained it of its Quintessence to bring Lotor and his Sincline ship back from the Quintessence field. Gallery S5E06.78. When the Abyss stares back at you.png S5E06.79. Hello Space Mufasa.png|Simbaaaaa S5E06.82. Ceiling cat is judging you.png S5E06.88a. White Lion is unfazed 2.png S5E06.103a. White getting one last shot in 2.png S5E06.146a. Allura and Lotor approach the White Lion 2.png S5E06.213a. Why does the White Lion have a beard 2.png S5E06.213c. Why does the White Lion have a beard 4.png S5E06.213d. Why does the White Lion have a beard 5.png S5E06.219. Following a cat leads to trouble kids.png S5E06.240. And White has bracelets too.png S5E06.259. Huh White has Galra shaped ears tho.png S5E06.260a. Not a good sign when you see the teeth 2.png S5E06.263a. So is the White Lion actually Voltron's spirit form 2.png S5E06.263b. So is the White Lion actually Voltron's spirit form 3.png S5E06.264e. White Lion rushing towards Allura 6.png S5E06.268b. White Lion coming around for more 3.png S5E06.272a. Drat I missed the Prince 2.png S5E06.272c. Drat I missed the Prince 4.png S5E06.275b. Lion tamer Lotor is not 3.png S5E06.281a. White's like don't you get it yet 2.png S5E06.283c. White Lion says let's try this one more time 4.png S5E06.297a. White Lion going for the second candidate 2.png S5E06.299. So White is the trust fall lion huh.png S6E01.265. The lights in the darkness are not an approaching train.png S6E01.265a. The lights in the darkness are not an approaching train 2.png S6E01.266b. Oh snap White does not look happy 3.png S6E01.266c. Oh snap White does not look happy 4.png S6E01.267. What is it with Shiro and getting mouthed by Lions.png Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters Category:Deceased